Sunshine's Bloody Slumber Party
by hitgirlgomez
Summary: Sunshine is having her first sleepover on her school night while Tommy and FuzzBall are having there Honeymoon long with Annie and Ally os Dan is the babysitter what happen when the babysitter is not here take care of Sunshine and Marcy what will they ran in to or do they think it Dan at the door ? It Vary sad and bloody involved killing rape/lemon yeah but review it good .
1. Chapter 1

notes: hey Im back Yeah I want to do a story just for fun let see where should start oh yeah I'll being ues some of my friends oc okay oh and my as well let get start ... In story will be Lemon and rape and whatnot os no judgeing thank you and enjoy my horrible story :)

Tommy ! (not my oc it go to Tommy-The-Panda-)

Annie ,Ally,Den, FuzzBall ! ( not my oc it goes to DeathPrincess821)

my oc Is Sunshine ,Mercy and The killer name is Slender no he not slender man I just happen like that name for a killer.

* * *

The sound of the cold wind thought the night ... A town call Happy TreeFriend but, There a big nice house where tree folks living in the really nice house and right next the house were really close friend like family in that house were tree folks ..Living right next to the four folks anyway a young girl name Sunshine she was in the living room wait for her BFF she was a adorable fluffy pomeranian shun Dog but her ear are down And her fur color is Blond/Gold and her eye color Violet/ blue can do the puppy eye who _has a red noes and a pink cheek and her tile fluffy and curly Who has a round, childish face and just very adorable and innocent .Sunshine just a little girl who goes to school she get bully lot at school they make fun of her health condition and she deaf in one ear and hard of hearing other ear it because she get yell lot by her father to the point it traumatic her she has a heart condition and Asthma and epileptic seizure it is convulsions but over all this she was now a happy and excited for her BFF to walk in at any moment now and this was her first sleepover she never had a sleepover one her farther was vary Overprotective of her. She didn't kwon why her papa was vary Overprotective of her not that it matter she love him vary much and she even more excited the fact she could haves sleepover on a school night she come cross to see a Panda ... The Panda was Overweight and he had a big earring on his left ear. Sharp buck teeth, and gray green eyes and he was wearing a suit with a withe bow and his name was Tommy he smile at her as she slime back to her papa and the one right next to him was Cat with a Dark blue fur with purple highlights he was vary motherly.. He had a mother Personality which it remind of her own mother it made her happy and he was suit as well but the bottom was vary shot and he had no shoes she doesn't know why mommy won't wear shoes his feet must hurt as she thought while smile at her mommy who was smiling back at her. The doorbell ring as Sunshine yell to her parented saying " I"ll get it I"ll get it!" she ran to the door only to find a Lime-green fur who was wearing a suit with a purple bow right next to it was someone with brown hair messy long hair to it hips and darker brown fur, that had a flat chest, with A Lime-green earring this time to go with it's dress and it on right ear And it was wearing a lime-green dress as Sunshine look up and to see it was Ally and Annie right next to them was a light brown fur and lime green highlights and it has a dark pink eyes with a ring of light brown in his right eye, and his left eye scarlet. Wears a black short sleeved T- shirt with jeans. Dark brown hair that gone to his hips. Mouse tail with cat ears. It was Dan Sunshine give they a big hug as Ally ask " Is your parented ready?" SunShine look with her big eye and was about to say something unit Annie who went " Aww" and end up give Sunshine a hug while Ally give them a bored face As her mom and dad were now ready and walk out to the door and they all stop and look at Dan and said " take care of Sunshine and her friend who will be coming over" and with that they all kiss Sunshine on her cheek even Ally as they hug her .Dan look at them and nod as the group who were now gone to go to there Honeymoon . Dan who look at at Sunshine and wrote "are you hungry?" SunShine who look up and said " yes Im what Will you cook?" Dan look down to the small girl and wrote"how about macaroni&cheese? Sunshine look up and nod her head with a slime on her face and he look back at her with smile on his face went to get the macaroni&cheese but there in the kitchen he look at Sunshine and wrote "I"ll be back I have to go wlemart to get food will you be oh okay? " Sunshine look up and nod . Dan was about walk out to the door but before he did he wrote " SunShine don't open the do to anyone only open the door for me or someone you kwon okay" with he leave . Sunshine look at the t.v. Said "hey why not watch something on t.v." With that she did an hour later the doorbell ring os SunShine had went to see who it was ... It was her BFF _Mercy... "Hey!" Mercy said ... "Hey!" said SunShine "come in" she said as she shut the living room door " don't worry Dan went to wlemart to get _macaroni&cheese os he will be back os let have a tea party to my room." Said Sunshine with a smile on her face." A Tea Party I love this will be a fun Slumber Party hey once Dan get back we can do his Face with makeup you think he will let us "? Said Mercy as they were walking to Sunshine room "Im sure he -" as Sunshine get cut off by the sound of the door as she said " That must be Dan let ask him." The girl went to the door and open it but it was not Dan it was a face of the killer . He had a blood face and an axe with him as he laugh evilly and said " Why hey there girlys thanks for answering ... As Sunshine andMercy scream for there life and ran off some where in the house ..._

_ Note : oh no what will girls do now will I will being working on ch 2 so yeah I will see you next time :) thank Tommy the Panda andDeathPrincess821 let me use your oc X3 _


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Im back guys sorry for keep you waiting anyway let get start and enjoy :3 sorry for being short and all hey it better than nothing right :0

* * *

As the girls ran way from him With tears eye they were both scared for there who had fall to the and cry for help. As the man throw his axe to the ground.

"Sunshine HELP Don't LET HIM GET TO ME !" Said Marcy with tears eye as the man throw his axe to the ground the man who grab Marcy leg and pull Marcy her tight white being pull down Marcy's eye went widened who was now squirm she didn't want to go thought that she kwon what he was going to do he was going to Rape her and who now sobbing harder but not in front of Sunshine this was even worse she thought .Sunshine who turn and look she didn't known what the man was going to do to her BFF but she ran and kick in the ball as hard as she could as sunshine look like she was about to throw up out fare she look at her BFF and grab her and ran to the long hall way but before she could do that the man grab Sunshine and throw her cross the room almost maker her have a seizure but was just puffy and purplish that made her wet herself.

"You little Fucker!" Said the man and grab SunShine face who was scared to death and cry she didn't want to die she want to be with Her family as she was now sobbing . But something had bit the man who was even more piss he turn and look at Marcy who bit his arm he throw Sunshine to ground as she look up and saw her best friend getting the beaten as she was now sobbing she could do nothing .

"SUNSHINE RAN AND DON'T LOOK BLCK HURRY YOU CAN DO IT Don't worry I"ll be right behind you!" Said Marcy with a smile on her face and with Sunshine ran she ran in the dark hall way she look up and saw a hind place os she hind herself there And put her keen in her face and sob for Marcy name . And wait for the worse. Oh how she wish Dan was here or papa she didn't want to die .

"Oh Marcy Im so sorry I could save you this all on me I'm the who should be the blame for not you Marcy you can't die don't leave me all alone !" as Sunshine sob even harder .

* * *

Oh no what will happen to Marcy and what will Sunshine do now well don't worry I'll think of something in the next ch well see you guy next time x3 sorry for this CH being os short anyway have a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm back sorry it took me a while but I had come up with some thing anyway let get start :3 in the next ch will be lemon/rape just let you so don't get all hate on me :0

* * *

Sunshine who was in the safe place it felt what an hour or more she had been siting in the room she was hunger and she had to find her BFF as she slowly got out the room and look down at the dark hall way she made sure that killer wasn't behind her as she stand up walk back to the living room "Marcy where are you." She call but not to loud for the killer to hear as she walk to the living room to nothing but blood all over the places Sunshine was shock to see os much blood it made her tremble as she try to hold back the scream but only come out of a cry sound or a sob . Sunshine ran out of the living "what did he do to M-M-Marcy!?" Said Sunshine she look at the dark hall way and ran down the hall call Marcy name ... "Marcy where are you?!"said Sunshine but with sob sound to it as he stop and cry putting her keen into her face but she saw something red as she look it was blood come out of that room as she walk to wanting to kwon who room it was and why there blood in that room as Sunshine slowly walk to it and notice it was her room as it shock Sunshine . she open the door as fast as she could as Sunshine look down and finding a dead naked Marcy on the floor by her bad who had no cloths on or anything she was cover in her own blood and her had a stomach was open you could see her heart bumping you could see everything her finger were missing and her leg was cut off and the room was cover in blood and the room was a mass but Sunshine didn't care about her room she ran to her dead friend as she grab Marcy body and hug it while sob really hard but something touch Sunshine face cupping it was Marcy ... Who was smile why was she smiling not to time to smile ...

"why are you smiling at the time like this and I'll call 911." Said Sunshine while sobbing and holding her BFF for dare life . As she was about to pick up the phone but Marcy had stop her. Sunshine look at her with widen eyes.

"No don't it to late for me os let just talk okay we could do something fun how about it?"said Marcy with a smile on her face .

"What no I can save you let me call 911it not to late it never to late and why are you smiling?" Said sunshine who now sobbing even hard and hold her BFF in her arm while it got blood on her.

"B-Because I save my own bff I couldn't never do anything right but now I did I do something to night and that why I'm happy." Said Marcy while crying out happiness and hugging her BFF.

"Wh-what you could lot of thing Marcy don't go leave me don't do it I need you without you I'm nothing" said sunshine who still sobbing and hugging her BFF. "

Hey Sunny it just me or is dark in here I can't see a thing." As Marcy who was look up .

Sunshine try hold back her sob and look at her " No the room is dark..." She said while holding her BFF hands .

"Im I having a bad dream?" said Marcy as she was about to close her eye but before she could she kiss Sunshine cheek and said " I love you little sister.. And thank you for being with me I kinda scary to die and are we In Your room I want to die in your room it like a happy places for me it remind me all the good time I had with my mom and dad and you and your family as well." And with that she was now dead with a smile on her face .

"Yes you are having a bad dream and I-I-I love you too.." Said Sunshine and kiss her forehead and who now sobbing on her BFF daed body and she look down at her BFF body and went to get thread and a needle she be was now sowing Marcy stomach after that she took her to bathroom she fill up the water in the tube and put Marcy body in there to clean she wash every part of her body as she got done with she dry her body and put her on the bed she want to get her some cloths ...

"Hey Marcy what would you like to ware?" Sunshine said with a half smile on her face and looking her ..

Marcy had said nothing but laying on hey bed .

"oh I kwon you can ware my winter sailor fuku and I'll ware too." Said Sunshine who was putting Marcy panties and a bar but they were Sunshine but that okay she doesn't care as she put the winter sailor fuku and than putting some white tight she fix the bow on there .

"there you look os pretty meme" said sunshine with smile on her face with a sobbing sound come out of her and who went back to change but something had hit her and making her fall in the killer arm she was half naked Sunshine did have any top on or a bar the killer smile coldly and taking Sunshine some where with him.

"Well my dare let have some fun and you look vary beautiful And for a girl your age have some really nice body" as he touch Sunshine breasts and than licking her neck he laugh evilly

"oh what fun I can't wait to rape you!" Said the killer and laugh coldly and walk in the dark hall way.

notes : oh no what will happen to sunshine now will she live or die well wait unit we find out I will see you later x3


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm back as you can see that I mass up lot on ch3 oh well anyway this has lemon/rape os just to let you kwon anyway let get start it X3

* * *

Sunshine who Just woke up notice that her head hurting "Mmm it morning already Hey Marcy wake up we are going to miss our fist day go school and I had a really creepy dream you died and I was lost."but she noticed that she it wasn't a dream and her BFF was really died as she sob for Marcy name "oh Marcy why" she wasn't at home or in her room as she look round it look like a basement as she heard a sound she look up and said,"both my hands cuffed to the wall I can't feel a thing..." She look in the room it was dark she could see anything but she was clod asSunshine look down she was half naked she didn't have anything on no bra or nothing she was now Embarrassed as she sobbed as She heard a foot step intern the room it was him the same man who kill Marcy as she was tumbling "who are you Big brother Dan come save me I want my Brother as Sunshine sob loudly and look way form the killer face she was even more in Embarrassed the face he can see her naked half naked body as he stared at her with lustful eyes . He smile coldly and laugh evilly and lick his teeth .

"Aww you are already crying even kwon I didn't do anything to that really cute and the name is Slander oh honey We haven even start it anything os why are crying not that I care I just want something form you but I tell you what if you are a good girl I'll go easy on you but if you fucking piss me off you won't like..." Said Slander with an evil clod smile on his face .

Sunshine was sacred to death as she sob loudly and look at him "what are you going to do to me? Sunshine ask as she waiting for him to answers her.

he just Smile " I could do lot of thing to you but for now about I rape you!" He said while laughing Sunshine look at him with widen eyes she didn't know what rape was or what it meant as she sit there .

" What does rape mean?" Sunshine ask

Slander smile coldly and lick his mouth " I"ll show you my dear" as he pull down his pants and pull down sunshine bottom as she was now scared for her life and sobbed as try to push him way but it didn't work she was now getting the idea "No don't" but it was to late he had already put in her as Sunshine scream "it hurt!" She cried she never felt os much pain she felt like she try to kick him but nothin had work on him as he bit her breast and blooded Sunshine who scream even hard "Auntie help I want my Mommy!"oh how she want her dad to come save her as she try not to cry .

Slender just look her "You kwon my dare cry for someone is not go to help at at all but that okay you got me ." Slender said as he smile cupped Sunshine face lick her cheek. Sunshine just look way form him . Slender just put his tongue in her mouth as sunshine bit him which it piss him off he stared at her and wiping the Blooded off his mouth "Os that how it going to be find" he pull out of her and walk out the room but before he did he pull up his pants and said i'll be back . Give her the clod look as it sacred sunshine.

* * *

note : oh no what will he do to her now well that all for the day see you later X3


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I'm bacK os let on with the story x3 oh in this ch will be vary bloodily os yeah I thought I should let you know.

* * *

Sunshine who just sit here sob for your big brother name as she was still naked as she hear that door open she sob when she saw slender sunshine start to sweat as she was about to cry and gulped softly and said nothing .

as the Silent tears flowed down form Sunshine faces when she saw that he had a bag with full of stuff to torture her .

She was shock that he would do this to her what did she do why was so anger with her she did not know what to think as she look at him.

She was shock that he would do this to her what did she do why was so anger with her she did not know what to think as she look at him as as he kneel right next to her you kwon what you did right my dare as he slime at her and touching her cheek wow I don't think your cheek would be so soft ... To bad your body is going to be set to flame once Im done kill you .

felix give him a shock look and said, "Why are you going to set me on flame what have I done why can we talk?" As she was sobbing as he stand up.

"Oh what fun would that if we talk my dare" said Slander he had a big slime on his face. Sunshine just look at him and said nothing .

"Face is os priceless you should see it anyway why do we get start it how about it so ." he said

She look at him and said "Why do you want to do this can you just let me be ?" As Sunshine Sobbed

He give her annoy look at her as he feel kick the shit out of her which he did and than watch her gasp for the air than throw up on herself, It got on her clothes it was.

"Aww you made a little mass on your self that must be Embarrassing."

said Slender as he sept on her ribs and making it crack he and hearsSunshine screaming and she was crying form the pain he just did and he said , "Oh you shouldn't be cry just yet we haven't even start this just beginning my dare ." He laugh at her crazy and digging his Bowie knife into the side of her cheek. Blood starts to trickle from the cut and her blood and tears mix.

She closes her eyes and her screams get louder as she starts to violently shake as an attempt to break free.

"Quit squirming you stupid little whore, or I'll cut you !" He exclaimed

He looking at her he look at her as he was anger than taking the blade out of her face and setting it beside him .

She opens her eyes and stops moving, well except for her shaking. Her once eyes are now red from crying and blood.

"You are going to pay for what you deserved " He said out anger as

he stand up and looked down at her.

Her eyes look red and she look sacred but little does she know that He not going to show no mercy . He grab the bag off the on the ground and pour on the table contents Tape, drill, nails, another bag, rubbing alcohol, a bottle of pills, lighters, scissors, and a couple towels are laid out on the floor now more stuff to hurt her with . There were a loud gasp come form her again and she is violently shaking, trying to break form the hand cuffed and tape on her legs as well "Goddamn it Girl I told you to quit that!" He yell at her and pick up the Bowie knife He used to cut her cheek. he jump on top of her and slam the side of her head into the concrete with one hand and put the blade of the knife at the bottom of her ear. He can feel the adrenalin pumping in his veins. His heartbeat and breathing quicken. He smirk and press the blade harder into her fur ." I should cut your face into a smile from your mouth to your ears " He said , as he dig the knife deep into her face and move it towards her mouth pushing deeper and deeper. Blood is flowing from the wound. He finally reach ti her mouth ,But She is try os hard to break free, He can feel her thrashing under him. He take the knife out of her face and stand back up. Hurting her isn't nearly as hard as He thought it would be.

Sunshine tears are flowing just as much as the blood is. He give her a hard kick to the ribs again He hear more crack as He did .She was now sobbing when he did that, "Quit your damn crying and sobbing girl." He said as he was standing up straight, He toss the bloody knife over into the pile of torture devices. "Oh Sunshine " There eyes meet "I'm going to fucking kill you." He said, The look on her face is priceless. Full of terror and hopelessness and pain. He chuckle a little to himself. Sitting next to her, He peel the her fur off her as she scrams. She moves her lips slightly then looks at Him She starts screaming very loudly. "Help me! Somebody help me! Please somebody hel—" He smack her across her face."Shut up. Screaming is hopeless. I'm the only person in this room and no one can't hear you !" He hiss and slap her again. She whimpers and the tears start again.

He wiped most of the blood off her face with a towel and He gently dab the tears away ."Poor girl." He said sarcastically .

She moves her head way form him than she ask "why ?"

He look at her and said "Huh well it fun that why !"Slender said as he smile grab the drill out of the pile of torture devices. "And now let have some fun " He said .

"don't pleases don't do this I begged of you we can alway talk about your feeling Please stop … kill is never right please let me be ! " Sunshine said as she screams with tears flowing out of her eyes. He give her a clod look didn't shown no mercy and turn the drill on as he smile coldly .The sharp nail all ready and turning quickly. He jam in her eye she could feel drill spinning round and twisting and she could feel her eyes be pull out of place In the most painful ways . She could no longer see out that eye she try to thrashed her body but do it poorly her screams and cries are very loud as the nile was now in her eye .

He ,than move down to her feet he could hear her scream Making him excited almost as it were a turn on for him and said "Ah you are so cute."

He dig the drill into the bottom of her foot, holding her ankles down with his other hand. He push it deeper and deeper in. Her screams become louder and louder Blood is flowing down from the new hole that he made and than he hear a cracking noise and she screams even louder than before . "It look like I got through to the bone how fun and what dun to drill your bone as well too what do you think sound fun to me I should try that ." He said as he smile coldly and press harder until he hear a slight popping noise. He smile. More blood flows. He turn off the drill and pull it back and the nail remains. It went in through the bottom, and now is sticking out the top of her foot. Her whines, screams, pleads, everything is quiet. He look over and see the tears, and see her mouth moving and open. But He no longer hear anything. Nothing. He turn the drill on and not a sound. He start laughing and grab another nail and place it in to the drill, starting it again. Driving it into her other foot, He can only hear the sound of his of the blood has dried by now . There are still small pools of blood by her head and feet. Sunshine has passed out from the pain by now he thought about kick the shit out of her but he had something to do first so he let her sleep for now until he was finish he had untied her and put her on a chain on the wall.

The collar is snug around her neck , and he had made sure that it was impossible for her to break it . The links connecting her to the wall. The links are only about 1 foot long; she won't be going anywhere. He smile at her as she was still asleep than one move he kick the living shit out of her as she scrams as loud as she could "Hey sleepy head like your new chain?You can move your arms and legs at least." He said and he grab the shiny new cheese grader off the floor. "At least for now, I mean." He smirk at her." I bought this cheese grader just for you . " This was one of the few things I have been actually planning to do. manslaughter said .

Sunshine look at it and than said "Oh no, please don't, please, please don't!" She squeals as if He was already cutting her with it.

"Alright dear as you can probably tell by now, I am going to cut you with this, but where I do it,depends on you." He set it down it front of her, just out of her reach. "Either your knees, your back, or your arms. Which one is it?" He ask her casually.

Sunshine starts sob and cry as it Annoyed, him he try put tape over her mouth but , She hits him in the throat as she do so and she didn't mean to . He fall back and start coughing up blood. As the fear took over Her and she pee herself as she begin to say "I'm sorry I don't mean to . "

The anger builds like a madman inside of him "Alright you little bitch!" He cough up blood into his hand. I'm going to shred off all your body He scream at her and grab more tape. Her face is horrified as He tape her hands behind her back and tape her legs together. he sit on her feet and press his feet into her wound feet where he had drilled making her scream even louder while pinning her to the wall and still she was scream then he garb her tongues as he toke the grader and starts rubbing it against her tongues she scream horribly and she was sobbing she could feel blood in her mouth she could feel her tongues being rip off in most painful way well that what she thought. The sharp blades went deeper and deeper and more blood drip from her tongues and harder and faster, feeling the tongues started to shred away More and more blood drips down forming a pool. She screams very loud and she struggling to move her legs, but can't He push harder and harder into her with it until blood is flowing from the mouth.

He stop and marvel at his doing. She is cringing and crying and twitching. He look at the grader, now covered in blood and some tongue meat as he stand up and than he grab his Bowie knife went for her face start to cut her right ear passing the mouth to her ear left he could hear her screaming he made a smile on her face as he and look down at his prey, quivering and crying. Nothing is better than the feeling of revenge then he look at her and said ,"I'll be back later " as He look around at the bloodstains. The bloody towels, the cut on her face, her shredded tongues , and the nails in her feet. Pools of blood in the once clean room. Her once pretty face now mangled and bloody as he way and walk out the room . her scream died down she stop moving And curled up to a ball she was shacking and shivering she touch her hurt face her body hurt she wish someone would find her she want to go home as begin to cry her eye hurt as she look up and thought She need something to stop the bleeding form her eye and keen as well her foot, than she saw The bloody towels and scissors so she use that for her wound eye and leg as well her feet and than went back to curled up to a ball trying to keep her sobs quiet and ignore the blood and her body , her face and ear .The blood mix a dark red with black color she didn't want to think about as it slowly flowed from where It had been hurt worse than ever littered on her fur dark purple and black, ugly yellow and sickly green. All thrown together to equal a nasty looking rainbow of marks to go with the bright red, bleeding marks .Her swollen crying eyes slowly scored the floor, looking for something to end the torture.

* * *

Notes : oh no what will she do now


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Im back is let do the story :)

* * *

Sunshine was sobbing and who get Up and taking the chain with her she has a planed as she Escape from the basement walk without him see her she didn't kwon where he was it been an hour home As she reach the door to her home .She was in pain ,through her head and body she even twitched…It probably wouldn't have hurt so much…if he had only done it once…but no. Never in Her years of life had she felt so much pain-emotionally as well as feeling being ripping and tearing apart, so harshly that she thought was going to kill herself as she taking the chain but before she does that she need to write a note to her big brother Dan and clean herself up and the mass as well as she look at the living and sob while clean and other hour she was now done Sunshine look at the clock it said 10:05 as she want to her bed room and clean up the mass as well as she look at her dead friend and smile "don't worry I will see you soon okay as she sob..we can be together Marcy I just need to clean myself up

Okay ?" As she want to the bathroom San take a bath and once she was done Sunshine want to put on the same cloth that Marcy has on I thought it would cool I were to have the same cloths on after first day of school Tommerew as she smile she want to get her BFF and put her in the back yard by the tree as Sunshine went in the house to Write a note to her big brother Dan and with that she want to the back to the back yard as she sob .

Sunshine look at Marcy dead body with tear come out of her eye and than look at the chain she had she Was going to commitment suicide

Marcy body right under the tree she look at Marcy and said "Marcy it getting clod so have my cute jacket to keep you warm ..." as she being

to sob on her friend daed body than she pick up the chain tied round the tree branch and to her neck as she balance herself with the rock she that she was on Was on and than took out the photo of her adept big family she smile with this in her mind nothing could stop her or she wasn't scary anyone as she smile and she jump off the rock that keep herself not to fall the only sound she could hear is the sound of her neck be crack in half before everything when black as the dead Arm let go of the family photo that now In the air off some where on the ground . Dan who had just walk drop in the food to find no girls in the house as he was worry he look all over the place and at the end he could find them but he see a note that said

Dare , Dan I'm sorry but I commitment suicide I vary sorry I Never had felt so much pain in my life and I'm emotionally hurting really bad as well as feeling being ripping and tearing apart, so harshly and And I learn something new too I was rape I kwon what it mean now he show me too I didn't want face him or be his victim there were no way out for me Im sacred .. I'm sorry Big brother Danny I can't take it anymore so this a good bye And tell everyone I'm sorry and that I love them more than anything as I over you too Danny don't forget Sunny love she will alway be in your heart .

Love , Sunshine

P.s if you are look for us we are in the back yard

Dan ran back yard as grab Sunshine dead body as and Marcy as well he cry and he see Sunshine face leg and feet he out the Nile out her body he was os anger and upset that Dan had lost it he smile like a crazy psychopathy as he pull out his fav knife as he walk way form his home to the dark kwon street ..

The end ?

* * *

Note: Im not sure if I should write some more o_o anyway let me kown if you think I should writ some more :0 have a nice day bye .

Well that all for now so yeah I'm going to go have a night nice bye


End file.
